


And This Part Was For Her

by TVDramaQueen



Series: NHL Babies/Families [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat and Johnny and there new born baby girl through the first year of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This Part Was For Her

“Dude shut up your going to wake Evelyn!” Pat says grabbing the TV remote from Johnny’s hand and muting it immediately. He literally just got her down and he is not interested and spending the rest of their last night off before the season starts with a fussy 5 month old.

She’s not good at sleeping. Pat’s learned this by now. Because every time either him or Johnny finally see her eyes close and sigh in relief the come right back open and she wails unhappily. They’ve tried every trick people have told them too, Hossa said to just let her cry it out and that only resulted in Johnny breaking a glass when an extremely high pitched wail had come from the baby monitor and caught him off guard. It sounded like she was dying until they finally gave in a got her after 2 hours of it. Richards said with Luca they would just let him sleep with them till he was out and then move him but when they tired that Evelyn was up the second Johnny shifted to sit up.

With nothing working Pat was going insane. They weren’t getting much sleep unless she crashed just from pure exhaustion, which usually only happened during the day and not at night, when they should be sleeping.

So they have to watch sports center on mute. It’s pretty lame and they can’t even make up because of Pat’s stupid stitches hurt all the time still and even though he was cleared to play they aren’t as healed as he wishes. Johnny ends up pulling out his head phones and giving Pat one so they can watch some on the IPad instead but as soon as there in one of Patrick’s ears he can hear a sniffle on the baby monitor.

A week or so later he and Evelyn are attempting a pre game nap while Johnny’s downstairs folding laundry when he has an idea. He gets up from where they were lying on the bed and carries her into the garage where he belts her in her car seat and pulls out. They drive up and down there street for a good 10 minutes and when he looks back she’s fast asleep. He parks back in the garage and locks the doors to the car and sneaks back upstairs to his room and goes to sleep.

He wakes up to Johnny standing over him holding there now awake baby and glaring at him like an asshole. When he looks at the clock though it’s been an hour so he’s going to call it a win.

When Evelyn starts crawling Patrick freaks out and baby proofs everything. And by everything that means cupboards, sharp sides of tables, baby gates, he even makes Johnny buy a load of grippy socks so that she won’t ever slip and hurt herself. He’s being a little over protective, he watches everywhere she crawls and won’t let her go out of sight for even a second, like she’s going to get hurt in the mere second away from him.

When Patrick goes grocery shopping and leaves Johnny with her for a few hours in the condo he lets her crawl around the living room with her toys while he watches the ball game. He’s sure that nothing is going to happen so when he nods off for a second he doesn’t even think about it.

His eyes shoot open when he hears the loudest wail from his daughter since the time Patrick would let her take her baby blanket in the bath tub. He looks around and when she’s not in the living room anymore he’s a little worried. He heads towards where the screech could have came from and finds Eve in the laundry room sitting beside the washing machine with a forming bruise on her head from a puck that fell out of his hockey bag and on to her head. He understands why Pat said they should hang them up because of the skate blades but maybe they should have checked if they were zipped up because now his baby has a bruise on her head and he’s going to be sentenced the couch for a good few nights.

He puts one of her ice cold teething rings on her forehead while he clams her down with kisses and chocolate milk. The bruise is still darkening though and Pat is never going to let him live this down.

He grabs her toque off the hook in the front entrance and puts it on her head and then turns down the heat to make him think they were just really cold so he doesn’t see the bruise. When Pat comes through the front door he smiles, kisses Evelyn’s head and goes into the kitchen to unload groceries.

He doesn’t notice until he goes to put her to bed later that night. He gets her in her pj’s and when he pulls off the hat he sees the purple bruise right on her upper forehead.

“JOHNNY!” He shouts from the baby’s room. Johnny comes trudging up the stairs and then enters the room and his facial expression goes from normal to nervous little shit in 5 seconds.

“What the fuck happened to my daughter?”

“A puck from my hockey bag fell out and smacked her in the head. She’s fine though I promise.”

“Why was she even in the laundry room?”

“I was doing laundry?” He lies. Pat snorts and turns to pick up Evelyn. He observes the bruise one more time before looking back at Johnny.

“You’re an idiot. You never do laundry unless I make you. Fucking watch her better next time or I’m divorcing you.”

“Promise.” He says kissing Pat and then Eve on the head.

For Evelyn’s first Birthday Johnny wants to make such a big ass deal about it. Pat thinks it’s kind of stupid because she’ll never remember it when she’s older. He thought just getting her a cute girly cake and some presents and having some of the team over was enough. But of course Johnny invited his parents, Pat’s parents and sisters, his brother, Oshie, even there old teammates Ladd and Byfuglien from Winnipeg. He rented a huge hall at some hotel, that’s usually booked for weddings and big events like that; he’s even hired a clown.

Pat was really thinking they were just going to do something simple. And he kept asking Johnny why they couldn’t just do something simple. But Johnny said it was a huge deal since it was their babies first birthday, and you only get one first birthday.

The day of the party Johnny get’s up early and showers, watches Evelyn blow out her candle on her birthday pancakes, and then heads straight to the party room to start decorating. He drags Keith and Hossa along, Seabs to busy with the birth of their twins last month and Sharpy flat out saying no. Pat and his sisters and mom and dad spend the morning with his cutie pie, who has just started to walk so it’s extra fun. She’s opens her presents from his family at the house so she can play with them now. She get’s loads of stuff animals since Pat told everyone that’s what she played with the most. That and her mini stick hockey set even though she doesn’t fully understand what to do with it.

They leave for the party at 12:30, it doesn’t start till 1 but Pat wants to see how Johnny decorated. The rooms filled with pink and purple balloons and streamers, which Pat can grantee the kids are going to rip down in seconds, but it’s the thought that counts.

“There’s the birthday girl.” Duncs says when they enter the hall, coming over and sticking a paper party hat on Evelyn’s head. She seems very confused to why she’s wearing the hat but she doesn’t throw a fuss thankfully.

People start to come so Pat let’s her walk around the room and play with th balloons. He stays by her side mostly, saying hi to everyone when they come up to see the birthday girl. Johnny been making sure everything is running smoothly, from counting guests to making sure the radio is playing appropriate music to even hanging everyone’s coats for them.

They do the cake and it takes forever because everyone wants a picture with the three of them and the cake. Evelyn blows out the candles. She’s got the hang of it now since she did it earlier that morning. After they eat the pile of frosting there calling a cake and then the clown comes and makes balloon animals for the kids. They all start laughing when Shawzy starts making animal sounds with the ones he got made at the kids to try and scare them. Sharpy get’s some sort of hat made and wears it the rest of the party.

They do all the presents and by that time Johnny and Pat are running on empty. Evelyn doesn’t seem in any rush though to get into the car; no matter how many times Johnny tells her she can play with her balloon animal at home not just the hotel parking lot. Finally they strap her in and Pat totally doesn’t fall asleep in the car (except he does) and when they get home he crashes right on the couch.

A smaller party wouldn’t have caused so much pain.

 

When Evelyn was born they made sure she had every type of Hawks jersey with both their names on it. They even hung up the red home jerseys with 88 and 19 on them above her dresser.

But when she turned one and started being able to decide things on her own more every time Patrick went to put her in a hawks jersey she would pick Johnny’s over his. It didn’t really matter, they were both her dads and she loved them both but,

It did kind of make him jealous.

Like why is Johnny so much better to her? It’s not like he makes her the best breakfast’s every morning or let’s her stay up late and facetime with his sisters and Johnny won’t even let her jump off the couch onto pillows like Pat does and he knows she loves it.

All Johnny ever does is watch TV with her and sometimes they color but maybe it’s the French thing or his good looks or something. Pat used to never complain when she would pull on his curls but maybe she realized he actually hated it and that made her like Johnny more.

He wishes he could ask her but she’s one and the only words she really knows are “dada”, “papa”, “hawkey” and “uppy pwease”.

There on their way to a autograph signing at the stadium to raise money for some charity and he’s trying to get Evelyn to pick a jersey when again she goes for a Toews one.

“Come on honey don’t you want to wear one of the Kane ones?” He begs. She doesn’t seem to care about his confidence though and shoves the Toews one at his hands again for him to put on her.

Sharpy laughs when he tells him later. “Dude it’s not like she doesn’t like you. Maybe she just likes the number 19 better.”

He’s got a point.

So Pat does what any sane person would do and orders a Kane 19 jersey from the summer and has it delivered. He shows it to her the second it comes in the mail while Johnny’s watching TV. She actually puts it on but that’s not enough for Patrick.

He sets it down next to a regular Toews one and then asks her which one she wants to wear. She points to the Kane 19 instead and he sighs happily.

“What the heck is that?” Johnny says from the doorway behind him

“Nothing.” Pat mumbles pulling the jersey over Evelyn’s head. But of course she goes running to show her new jersey to her dada and he sees the name and number combination and snorts.

“I didn’t know daddy was trying to steal my number.” He snorts. Pat get’s up and shoves him. Whatever at least she doesn’t hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm so behind here. The Carter/Richards fic should be up soon and then I've got some other stuff coming too! (Sens, Leafs, Habs, etc)


End file.
